


Tell Me One Thing

by Dusty_words



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SO MUCH FLUFF, fluff fluff fluff, une suite à l'épisode 15 s2
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_words/pseuds/Dusty_words
Summary: [TRADUCTION de "Tell Me One Thing de uhpockuhlipz.] Kara sauve la vie de Lena lorsqu'elle se fait pousser du haut d'un immeuble et se débrouille pour dévoiler son secret sans même s'en apercevoir. Lena vient rendre visite à Kara après qu'elle se soit fait renvoyer. La vie continue. Une possible suite à l'épisode 15 de la S2.





	Tell Me One Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell Me One Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167974) by [uhpockuhlipz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhpockuhlipz/pseuds/uhpockuhlipz). 



> Je remercie l'auteure de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son travail. 
> 
> Disclaimer : Encore une fois, ceci est une TRADUCTION, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, les personnages non plus !

Kara fixe son écran d'ordinateur qui affiche le titre de son nouveau blog, effronté et assertif. Honnête, mais risqué. Un risque qui en vaut la peine, se dit-elle encore et encore, sentant l'appréhension monter en elle. Elle est sur le point de sauver des vies, et au final, c'est tout ce qui compte.

(Elle essaie de se dire que Catco n'a aucune importance, mais c'est faux, c'est faux, c'est faux.)

Elle est toujours en train de fixer son écran lorsque son portable sonne, affichant le nom de Lena. Son cœur fait un bond – parce que Lena a sans doute des nouvelles, se dit Kara – et elle se lève pour répondre, se détournant de Mon-el dans un effort vain de créer un minimum d'intimité. Il dit quelque chose derrière elle, mais elle ne l'écoute pas. Son attention est focalisée sur Lena.

Et effectivement, Lena a des nouvelles; des bonnes nouvelles en fait. Elle a trouvé quelque chose. Mais alors qu'elle est en train de lui expliquer, Kara perçoit un léger changement dans sa voix ; entend sa respiration prendre un rythme imperceptiblement différent. Pas suffisamment audible pour alerter des oreilles humaines, mais assez pour que Kara le remarque. Ses sourcils se froncent avant même qu'elle n'entende le bruit du téléphone tombant par terre, le grésillement d'un taser, quelque chose de lourd s'effondrant sur le sol, le crissement d'un bureau qu'on déplace.

\- Lena ? appelle-t-elle, surprise, le cœur battant (une sensation qu'elle ne trouve plus tellement plaisante maintenant ; contrairement au moment où elle a répondu au téléphone).

Elle entend la voix de Lena, métallique et lointaine – _n'approchez pas !_ – et Kara répète son nom d'un ton plus frénétique. _Ramasse ton téléphone_ , pense-t-elle en boucle. Mais les bruits ne s'arrêtent pas là. Le souffle de la baie vitrée menant au balcon qui s'ouvre, des pas lourds, un grognement d'homme.

Elle se débarrasse des ses vêtements et file dans les airs avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle fait, laissant son téléphone sur le sol de son appartement, toujours en communication avec celui de Lena. Comme si cette connexion pouvait lui assurer la sécurité de l'autre femme le temps qu'elle traverse la ville en volant.

(Plus vite, plus vite, la peur lui tord le ventre, l'idée qu'elle n'arrivera peut-être pas à temps tourne en boucle dans sa tête. Elle n'a jamais volé à cette vitesse.)

Elle arrive à L-Corp juste au moment où Lena bascule par-dessus le balcon, et elle la réceptionne immédiatement, refermant ses bras autour de sa taille, supportant doucement sa tête d'une main pour réduire le choc dû à l'arrêt brutal de sa chute. Elle la positionne plus confortablement contre elle, passant un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre sous son dos, sentant le soulagement la remplir comme un bon vin lorsque les yeux de Lena plongent dans les siens et que ses bras s'enroulent autour de son cou.

\- Supergirl, dit-elle d'une voix haletante, frissonnante dans ses bras.

Kara resserre son étreinte.

\- Vous… vous m'avez sauvée.

\- Dit-elle d'une voix étrangement surprise, la taquine Kara en laissant échapper une expiration tremblante, appuyant son front tout, tout doucement contre celui de Lena en fermant les yeux.

Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi légère que maintenant, flottant juste sous le balcon de L-Corp, une Lena saine et sauve dans les bras. Mais elles ne peuvent pas rester comme ça indéfiniment. Elle entend les cœurs au dessus d'elles battre fortement et lourdement, et un peu plus rapidement que la normale à cause de la lutte.

Et probablement parce qu'ils pensent être dans un océan d'ennui, étant donné qu'ils viennent de jeter la fille de leur patronne du haut d'un gratte-ciel.

Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, son regard s'est durci, et elle les fait remonter jusqu'au balcon, serrant Lena un peu plus fort contre elle.

\- Vous avez fait tomber quelque chose ? demande-t-elle narquoisement (elle est assez fière d'elle pour ce trait d'humour), et il lui est extrêmement pénible de se contenter de les assommer au lieu de les changer en statue de glace.

Ce serait tellement facile. La colère gronde dans sa poitrine, elle sent ses griffes acérées et mordantes ; mais Lena est toujours dans ses bras – tellement humaine, tellement fragile, encore tremblante – alors elle repousse sa rage et se pose sur le balcon. Elles expirent toutes les deux, la respiration de Lena toujours tremblante lorsqu'elle se retourne pour faire face à Kara.

\- Comment avez-vous su ? lui demande Lena, les yeux écarquillés, et Kara se triture les méninges pour trouver une réponse crédible, ne trouvant rien de mieux qu'une faible excuse à propos d'un café qu'elle aurait pris avec elle-même et essayant de ne pas grimacer à l'entente de son propre mensonge.

Lena lui offre un sourire, et sa voix se teinte d'une toute petite note d'humour lorsqu'elle répond :

\- Quel coup de chance.

\- Ouais, acquiesce Kara, heureuse de voir que son bobard est passée.

Lena lui explique ensuite ce qu'elle a découvert et donne à Kara la localisation exacte de l'endroit. Kara hoche pensivement la tête, la remercie pour son aide, et attrape les deux hommes par le col, les soulevant avec elle dans les airs.

\- Ça va aller ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je vais bien. Allez sauver le monde, Supergirl.

Elle lui fait un signe d'au revoir et rentre dans son bureau. Kara l'observe malgré tout, la regarde se baisser et ramasser le portable tombé sur le sol. Pendant une seconde brève et terrifiante, elle se demande si elle va porter l'appareil à son oreille et essayer de rassurer Kara à l'autre bout, étant donné que les deux portables sont toujours en communication ; mais elle se contente de sourire et secoue la tête, mettant fin à l'appel. Kara file alors en direction du DEO, agrippant fermement les hommes de main de Lillian.

Elle ne se rend compte qu'à mi-chemin de ce qu'elle a dit à Lena lorsqu'elle l'a rattrapée ; la manière dont ses mots ont fait écho à ce que Lena lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. Elle réalise que Lena connait définitivement son secret, maintenant.

Et un instant plus tard, elle réalise que Lena lui a donné une échappatoire en dépit de cette confirmation.

(Son cœur bat fort, fort, fort, et ça n'a rien à voir avec la vitesse à laquelle elle vole.)

//

Elle ne sait pas quoi faire de tout ça, alors elle décide d'oublier l'épisode jusqu'à ce que le reste soit rentré dans l'ordre.

Et puis, elle perd son travail et elle a l'impression que rien ne rentrera plus jamais dans l'ordre.

(« Peut-être que toi et Supergirl, ça me suffira », dit-elle à Mon-el, mais oh, elle ment. Elle ment, elle ment. Ça ne suffit pas. Il n'est pas suffisant, et elle est peut-être injuste envers eux ; lui comme elle-même, lorsqu'elle prétend le contraire.)

La perte de Catco est comme la perte d'un de ses membres, et le spectre fantomatique de son ancien travail la tourmente chaque matin lorsqu'elle se réveille et qu'elle se souvient qu'elle n'a nulle part où aller. Le reste perd son importance, et elle s'enfouit dans son appartement pour bouder – juste quelques jours, s'il-te-plait, Alex –, évitant le reste du monde comme la peste.

Lorsqu'elle revoit enfin Lena, c'est parce que la jeune femme apparaît sans prévenir à la porte de son appartement, frappant doucement à la porte, ne sachant pas si elle est la bienvenue. Kara l'observe à travers la porte pendant quelques longues secondes avant de crier que c'est ouvert depuis sa place sur le canapé, enfouie sous une montagne de couvertures. Lena pousse la porte, lance un long regard à Kara, puis s'approche silencieusement du canapé et vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Je peux m'en aller, si tu veux, dit-elle à voix basse. Mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas là les mains vides, et tu ne me laisseras sans doute plus jamais partir une fois que tu auras goûté ça.

Et elle dépose deux sacs pleins de pâtisseries sur les genoux de Kara.

Kara les fixe un moment, parce que Lena ne s'est pas contentée d'en amener une de chaque, elle en a pris plein. Parce que Lena connait son secret et est toujours là et toujours la même, et elle ne force toujours pas Kara à avouer son secret même s'il est évident qu'elle sait. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et elle se penche par-dessus les sacs en papier, attirant Lena contre elle.

Les bras de Lena s'enroulent autour d'elle, et elle la réconforte avec des mots doux en lui caressant lentement le dos.

\- Ça va aller, ma puce, murmure-t-elle, les lèvres pressées sur la tempe de Kara. Je suis là. Ça va aller.

Et elle resserre son étreinte, juste un peu, lorsque Kara enfouit son visage dans son cou et pleure.

\- Oh Kara, je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle lorsque Kara lui apprend qu'elle a perdu son travail. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser à-

\- Tu ne m'as pas poussée, tu m'as donné l'idée, rectifie Kara en soupirant. J'ai fait un choix. Et… et je m'en tiens à ma décision. Je ne suis pas surprise, Lena, je suis juste… j'adorais mon travail, tu comprends ? Et j'adorais Catco.

\- Je suis désolée, répète Lena, et elle est sincère, ça se voit ; ça se voit aussi qu'elle ne sait pas trop quoi dire de plus.

Kara soupire et se redresse un peu, s'essuyant les joues.

\- Tu sais, dit-elle doucement, les yeux rivés sur ses propres doigts qui tirent des fils lâches sur sa vieille couverture.

Lena ne fait pas semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parle. Elle hoche simplement la tête, puis attrape sa main et hésite un instant avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Sauvant probablement la vie de la couverture par la même occasion, pense Kara, un peu absente.

\- Je voulais te le dire, mais je ne savais pas… comment. Ou si tu voudrais m'entendre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Kara. Vraiment, ajoute-t-elle lorsque Kara lui jette un regard dubitatif ; et son sourire devient presque narquois. Moi aussi j'ai des choses que je ne dis pas parce que je ne sais pas comment ou si tu voudrais les entendre. Je comprends.

\- Quel genre de choses ? demande Kara, et Lena éclate de rire et secoue la tête, libérant sa main de celle de Kara pour attraper un sac en papier plein de pâtisseries.

\- Goûte, dit-elle, et c'est la seule réponse qu'elle obtiendra.

(Mais elle s'interroge, et elle observe, et elle attend.)

//

Kara trouve un nouveau travail. Elle met un terme à sa relation avec Mon-el et reconstruit sa relation fracturée avec Alex. Elle passe de plus en plus de temps avec Lena, les rendez-vous de midi se transformant en repas du soir, et elle est presque sûre qu'elle sortent peut-être possiblement ensemble, en fait.

Elles aussi restent chez Kara, parfois, affalées sur le canapé et entrelacées comme amoureuses, les mains de Kara souvent enfouies dans la fascinante masse de cheveux sombres de Lena.

(- Dis moi une des choses que tu as peur de me dire, demande Kara une nuit, tout contre l'oreille de Lena. Je veux l'entendre. Je veux savoir.

Kara lève la tête et se tourne pour que leurs regards se croisent. Kara se perd dans le vert presque translucide de ses iris, dans le bleu qui les entoure, et la manière dont elle regarde tour à tour les deux yeux de Kara.

Et dit :

\- Je t'aime, d'une voix à peine audible.

Kara répond :

\- Je sais.

Puis elle l'embrasse, plongeant ses doigts dans ses boucles noires.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.)

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)
> 
> Les infos pour ceux que ça intéresse: Moult autres OS sont en arrivage dans les plus bref délais ; du Sanvers, du Supercat et d'autres Supercorp. Comme je suis encore très prise par ma traduction de Learning How To Live, pour l'instant je vais m'en tenir à la traduction de OS pour le fandom Supergirl, mais ça évoluera peut-être plus tard. Si jamais certains d'entre vous ont des titres en particulier ou des "genres" de fics qu'ils aimeraient que je traduise, envoyez moi un MP ou laissez une review et je verrai ce que je peux faire ! :)
> 
> Je remercie Not gonna die, qui a pris le temps de corriger malgré le fait qu'il pleut des partiels chez elle depuis quelques semaines xoxo
> 
> A plus tard !
> 
> D.W


End file.
